


A Lightning Strike to the Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Other, POV Male Character, Romance, Rough Sex, Satire, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was a successful car now, with a house and a career and several well earned racing trophies to his name. But he still had the eyes of the young Corvette you'd fallen in love with all those years ago.(Please don't take this as a serious example of my writing capabilities.)





	A Lightning Strike to the Heart

Lightning strike to the heart  
A cars fanfiction  
McQueen x Reader

Author Notes  
*insert 800 of those Japanese emoticon faces*

 

‘I can’t take this anymore Lightning! I need to know if you feel the same,’ you yelled. The glistening tears threatening to fall to your cheeks combined with your breathlessness from chasing the red vehicle make you look a tad more dishevelled then you wanted to appear, but you were sick of he games the young racer was playing.  
Sure, it had been fun. But now it was different, you were to old to mess around with him. The fun you had had in your youth was no longer what you wanted, and you needed him now. Not as some hot shot racer, but as Lightning, the vehicle you had fallen in love with through the fun, through the laughs and as you youth faded away; you found a stable job in a nice town with a low crime rate and knack for using it’s own little charm to somehow lure people in, allowing them to comfortably settle down, to start a family. Lightning was the car you needed. 

So that’s what led you to finding him again. He was a successful car now, with a house and a career and several well earned racing trophies to his name. But he still had the eyes of the young Corvette you’d fallen in love with all those years ago. 

You’d gotten to know each other again, and you found that success hadn’t changed him. He was still an energetic, youthful car with bright eyes ready for an adventure. 

You guessed you could say you were ready for an adventure of your own. 

You’d invited him to the car park close to your residence. And the chat hadn’t gone well. He vroomed off, leaving you to run after him, for love. 

‘I, understand if this isn’t what you want Lightning, but you need to tell me now. I can’t spend my whole life running after you. I know what I want and I need you to grow up and tell me how you feel.’ 

He looked at you, tears of oil streaming down his bonnet. 

’I love you’

 

He drove you back to his place, a beautiful garage filled with the items he had gathered in his rise to fame.  
You didn’t care.

You lent down on him, your chest pressing seductively onto his bonnet.  
‘Babe I’m ready’  
His hand break rose up as if to prove his words.  
You got back inside of him sitting comfortably in his seats before unzipping your trousers. You pulled his hand break the roar of his engines giving you the positive reinforcement you needed to continue. You rubbed yourself against his dashboard, your penis throbbing in anticipation. You’d played with him before, touched his engines, once he got so excited his air bag went off. 

But never this. 

‘Give it to me baby.’  
McQueen vroomed audibly as you shoved your dick in his steering wheel. The lustful squeak of his horn caused you both to roll into a rhythm of satisfaction. ‘Press my brake Daddy’ he moaned and you did just that. ‘STICK IT IN’. Once again, you gladly obliged, sticking the keys in. 

 

In that moment, you wanted him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic and is definitely satire. I decided to post it on here so that people other than my friends can get a laugh too.


End file.
